the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a dragon. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In the Forest.... Spitfire caught a large fish that was swimming close to the surface. 16:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm lied down on the sand.Skaarsgurd (talk) 09:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Good morning, Payton." Kaida said quietly. She pulled her wings to her sides. 13:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm felt the sun on him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire streched his wings. 01:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Payton nodded and sat by the shore, sighing. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire accidentally hit Aurum. 03:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Who wa- Oh, it's just you," Aurum said as he turned his head towards Spitfire. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing sat down and sighed, sitting by the shore. --- Payton blinked and stared off at the sand. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Er, sorry," Spitfire said to Aurum. "Um, who are you again?" 03:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Aurum. Spit... something, right?" ---Argentum landed on the shore. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) (Lol PG) Waterwings flew into the water, attempting to cool down, she soon crawled out, water pouring off her. --- Payton stood up and walked towards Spitfire and Aurum. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's Spitfire," he replied. 03:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I was close," he said. --- "Haven't seen you in a while," Argentum said calmly to Waterwing. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm? Oh hey I remember you." She looked up at him after stretching her wings. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Seafire quietly flew over to the group. 03:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Waterwing, wasn't it?" --- Aurum swung his tail once. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Payton glanced at Seafire, then greeted her and Spitfire. --- "Yeah, and your Argentum right?" Waterwings raised her tail, wrapping it around her feet. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," Seafire replied to Payton. 03:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," he replied." --- "Hey," Aurum said to Payton. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How is everyone?" Payton churred. --- Waterwings nodded and prodded a pebble in the sand. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Fine, fine," Spitfire replied. 04:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Pretty good. You?" Aurum replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Great." She churred once more, smiling brightly. --- Waterwings wanted to stop the silence. "So how have you been?" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It started to rain heavily and the wind quickly picked up. 04:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's been dec- Did the wind suddenly pick up?" Argentum replied. --- Aurum felt the winds become stronger. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterwings let one of her wings out, wind tore through it. She nodded quickly and spoke franticlly. "I think theres a hurricane coming, no wonder why the prey hasn't been acting right." (Deer and what not). DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire nodded. "Um...for huricanes do we get to higher ground? Or was that for tornadoes....." "It was one of them..." Aurum muttered. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I think we should get to lower ground." Said Payton worriedly. ---- Waterwings stared off at the group and motioned Argentum to follow her as she went towards them. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire scaned the area for shelter. 04:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Argentum followed with an occasional glide. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I have a cave near the bottom of the mountain, maybe we could go there." Payton questioned. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds like a good idea to me," Spitfire replied. 04:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Aurum merely nodded. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Payton led them to the cave, that led somewhat underground. "Here, we can stay back here until the storm blows over." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm went up to Payton.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire and Seafire quickly dashed inside the cave. 16:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Lava- er whats your name again?" She quickly asked. --- Waterwings sat down and sighed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Lavastorm" He replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, nice name, I'm Payton, by the way." She churred. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans